P4
by swiftstar13
Summary: What if there were 4 sisters instead of 3? What if one was a demigod? How will the Halliwells react to having yet another addition to the family which they did not know about? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I thought I'd try to write a charmed fanfic. Imagine that Patty Halliwell died 10 years later than she did so when Prue was 17, Piper 14, Phoebe 12 and Paige 10. If you don't want to imagine it then don't read :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd person POV:<span>**

Two blonde teenagers stood on the doorstep of the Halliwell Manor. They were both very different. One, the older and taller one, stood there confidently, ready to support her younger friend. The other, a blonde-brown haired teenager, stood nervously bouncing from one foot to the other not knowing what to expect.

"It will be fine, trust me", the older reassured the younger one.

"If you say so", came the reply.

"When you're ready", said the tall blonde, pointing to the doorbell.

Seeing no reply after a couple of minutes, she decided to ring it herself.

"You'll thank me later".

Her younger companion looked like she wanted to run away right there and then. Well it was too late for that, as the door swung open.

"Hello! Can I help you?", asked a young brown-haired woman standing by the door.

Seeing her young friend completely frozen, the older blonde decided to speak up.

"Hi is this the Halliwell residence?"

"Yes. I'm Phoebe Halliwell and you are?", replied the young woman at the door.

"My name's Annabeth and this is my friend Pandora. We really need to talk to you and your sisters, its important".

"Why don't you come in while I go and get everyone?", asked Phoebe while opening the door wider so that Annabeth and Pandora could walk in. They waited in the hallway while Phoebe ran up the stairs calling her sisters.

"Piper! Paige!"

"It'll be okay. They'll love you!", Annabeth once again reassured Pandora who, once again, looked like she would bolt any minute. Their conversation was however interrupted by the sounds of people coming down the stairs.

Three brown-haired, brown-eyed women appeared walking down the stairs towards them.

"Why don't we go sit down in the living room?", asked Phoebe.

Once everyone sat down, with Annabeth and Pandora on one side and the women on the other side, silence filled the room.

"Hi I'm Piper, this is Paige and you've already met Phoebe. She said that you have something important to talk to us about. What is it?", asked Piper.

Pandora, having found her voice by now answered, "I'm Pandora Halliwell and I'm your half-sister".

**Pandora POV:**

"Wait what?!", exclaimed Piper looking at her sisters sitting on each side of her. "Sister?", she asked shocked, looking straight at me.

I nodded looking down to escape her gaze. Annabeth gave my hand a reassuring squeeze just as Piper shot up and ran up the stairs.

"She's probably just gone to the attic", said Paige sitting opposite me smiling, but the shock was still evident on her face.

**3rd person POV: (in the attic)**

"Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide!", shouted Piper hitting the book of shadows at the end.

"Hello Piper", said Patty Halliwell as she appeared in a swirl of light.

"Sister?! Another one?", asked Piper, furious.

"So you found her then?", asked Patty.

"More like she found us!"

"That's great news, now you're all together!", Patty smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us before? And how did we not know? She's so much younger than us, we should remember you being pregnant with her!", Piper rambled, still angry.

"Piper slow down! You didn't know about her for her and your own safety. There are many ways to hide a pregnancy, especially if you're a witch!", replied Patty.

"Safety?! How can it be safer for us not to know about our half-sister?", shouted Piper.

"You'll find out soon enough. Goodbye Piper!" With that she was gone.

Piper slammed the book shut in frustration. "Phoebe! Paige!"

"So?", asked Phoebe.

"We have another baby sister".

**(Downstairs)**

"We should go", said Pandora.

"No we shouldn't. They need to know about you, you just need to give them some time to get used to the idea", replied Annabeth putting an arm around Pandora's shoulders. All Pandora wanted to was walk out the front door and forget all about it, but Annabeth's arm around her shoulders made it impossible. She just didn't want the sisters to hate her. It was easier living with the fact that they didn't know she existed rather than them knowing about her and hating her.

As the 3 older women walked down the stairs, Pandora could tell they were still a little shaken up.

"We've discussed things and we were wondering if you two wanted to join us for dinner tomorrow so we could talk and get to know each other?", said Paige.

"Sure. What time?", asked Pandora quietly, relieved that they didn't just tell her to leave them alone.

"Around 6?"

"Ok"

* * *

><p>"How much do you think she knows about us? Does she know we're witches?", asked Phoebe as everyone was sitting at the table the next morning.<p>

"I don't know but we'll definitely find out tonight", replied Piper, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Poor kid! I wonder how she found out about us being her sisters. I wonder where she lives seeing as we haven't seen her before. I mean she didn't even come with an adult! Her friend Annabeth couldn't have been older than 17 or 18", said Paige staring into space.

"There will be time to find all of this out later. Right now we need to go shopping so there will be dinner!" With that Piper place her cup in the sink and grabbed her keys.

"Anyone coming?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

* * *

><p>3rd person POV:<p>

It was 6 o'clock the next evening and the three eldest Halliwell sisters were running around the manor getting everything ready for dinner with their youngest sister. Piper was half way through making dinner and was wondering whether she was going to finish before Pandora arrived.

As the doorbell rang, the sisters all stopped in their tracks and looked at each other to see who was going to answer the door. As Paige moved towards the front door, Piper continued with her cooking and Phoebe continued running around checking everything one last time.

"Hello", Paige exclaimed happily as she swung open the front door.

"Hi", replied Pandora and Annabeth at the same time, making them laugh slightly as they walked in.

"Piper's just finishing dinner", Paige said as she lead her two guests into the dining room.

As they sat down, Piper came in to greet them. Just as Piper was about to say ' hello' however, three large hellhounds burst in through the window.

"Oh gods! Can't we have a day of peace?", Pandora shouted in annoyance as she stood up from her chair taking a charm off her bracelet. As she threw it into the air it turned into a sword.

'A SWORD?!', thought Piper. 'Why the hell does this kid have a sword?' Before she could voice her question however, Annabeth and Pandora jumped into action.

The eldest Halliwells watched in awe as the two teenagers fought. They jumped, dodged and attacked with such precision that it was obvious that Annabeth and Pandora had been fighting for a long time.

As the last hellhound turned to dust Pandora looked over at Annabeth, only to see her friend frozen with her knife still in her hand.

"Uh-oh", she said turning towards Piper, Paige and Phoebe.

"You got that right", Piper told her, hands raised. "Tell us who you are, what you are and what that was, or I'll blow your friend up".

"No! Please don't! We're the good guys, I promise. She'll probably explain everything better than me".

Piper nodded, and with a flick of her wrists Annabeth unfroze.

"Are you o-". She stopped suddenly, noticing that everyone had moved a bit. "Oh".

"Right, explain", commanded Piper, hands on hips.

"Want to do the honours?", Pandora asked looking at Annabeth.

"Sure", she answered looking towards the three women standing in front of them.

"We're demigods, I'm the daughter of Athena and Pandora is the daughter of Hephaestus", she told them, pausing to let the news sink in. "Those were hellhounds, some of the many monsters that want is dead".

"We know your witches", added Pandora.

There was silence. Suddenly a timer went off in the kitchen making everyone jump. While Piper went to get the food, Paige, Phoebe, Pandora and Annabeth sat at the table.

"We'll go and help Piper", said Paige as she and Phoebe ran into the kitchen.

As soon as they had gone, Pandora put her head in her hands. "This is a disaster".

"It's not that bad. I mean no one died", answered Annabeth, trying to lighten the mood.

"Funny", said Pandora, giving her a friendly glare.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Piper, Phoebe and Paige were having a conversation of their own.

"A demigod? As in like the myths?", asked Paige.

"Looks like it", answered Piper

"Maybe they'll have some cool powers", said Phoebe.

"Grab some food and lets go back in or they might run away", Paige said with a wink as she grabbed the plates and cutlery.

When they sat down and started to eat Phoebe was the first to ask her question. "Do you guys have any powers?" The excitement was evident in her voice.

Pandora nodded her head quickly, nearly as excited as Phoebe. "I do. Annabeth's is all in her head".

"Don't say it like that! You make me sound crazy!", exclaimed Annabeth, elbowing Pandora gently.

"You are crazy", laughed Pandora, while Annabeth shot her a friendly glare. "Ok, ok fine. You're super intelligent", she said grinning. The older women couldn't help but laugh at the exchange.

"So what's your power?", asked Piper smiling.

As Pandora flicked her wrists, everyone but Annabeth jumped as flames suddenly appeared in the palms of her hands.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you", she said looking at Paige, Piper and Phoebe, who looked completely taken aback. "It's a gift from my dad".

"Piper this is delicious", Annabeth complimented.

Piper beamed. "Thank you".

"Suck up", whispered Pandora.

Paige and Phoebe couldn't help but giggle. She reminded then so much of each other.

"So what are your powers?", asked Pandora, changing the subject.

"Telekinetic orbing but I'm half whitelighter so I can also orb", explained Paige.

"I get premonitions", answered Phoebe grumpily.

"I freeze and blow things up", Piper told them grinning.

"That's so cool!"

"How did you know about anyway? I mean we didn't know anything about you", asked Phoebe.

"Mum wrote me a letter that she left at camp along with me. Chiron gave it to me not long ago. It told me all about my four older sisters and about being a witch. I don't think I'm really a witch though because I don't have a power. She told me how to find you as well", explained Pandora, out of breath by the end. There was a silence as everyone thought about what had been said.

"What happened to Prue?", whispered Pandora, sadness in her voice.

"She... Passed away last year", Piper answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry".

Piper, Paige and Phoebe just nodded.

"Wait you said something about a camp? Is that where you're staying or something?", asked Piper.

"That's where I live, it's in New York".

"At the moment we're both staying at my house", added Annabeth. "It's not far from here actually".

"So is it like a summer camp?"

"It's a training camp for people like us. It's where we learn how to fight and defend ourselves", Annabeth told them.

"Well do you want to stay here with us?", asked Piper.

"Ummm sure, I mean I've never thought about it but if you guys don't mind".

"Of course we don't mind! You're our sister!"


End file.
